zeoldcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
These rules apply to everyone in the Zeoldcraft community, even staff. Failure to comply with these rules will result in a penalty depending on the severity of the infringement. The sole exception to these rules are the ones who made them, that is the owners of the server. This currently includes jb_aero, _DDOS_, PrivacyRapist, and Suprem20. They are the ones paying and maintaining the server and keeping Zeoldcraft online. They have all the rights to do whatever they please with the server. By playing in Zeoldcraft, you are expected to know these rules and comply with them. The rules are common and fair, so there shouldn't be any complaints for any of the rules. If you do not like these rules that have been setup, then go find another server, as this one is not for you and we would like to avoid unnecessary conflicts. We will not bend the rules for a player. We do not play favorites when it comes to rules, so rest assured that our decisions for a player are fair and not biased like in other servers. We will not ban someone for no reason. But in the rare case that you are unjustly banned, then you can go to our forums to file for an appeal. Try to give as much information as you can (why you were banned, how long ago, coordinates, etc) to make the process faster. From there on, we will investigate and decide whether to lift the ban or decide to leave it. Now that the terms and conditions have been made clear, here is a list of rules that you will have to follow if you plan to play in Zeoldcraft: No Griefing - Depending on severity, if very minor no changes. If intermediate, rollback. If major, permanent ban and rollback. Respect Staff/Players - Warning first, then mute and jail, then kick, then temporary ban, then permanent ban. Don't ask for OP - Kick first, then if it persists, permanent ban. No advertising other servers or IP's - Instant-ban. No questions asked. No Spam - Warning first, then mute and jail, then kick, then temporary ban, then permanent ban. - in the case of severe spamming, permanent ban. No Cursing - Kick first, then mute and jail, then temporary ban, then permanent ban. Don't Abuse Modreqs - Warning first,then kick, then temporary ban, then permanent ban. Don't Ask Staff For Items - Warning first, then mute and jail, then temporary ban, then permanent ban. No CAPS - Warning first, then mute and jail, then kick, then temporary ban, then permanent ban. Don't harass Staff/Players - Warning first, then mute and jail, then kick, then temporary ban, then permanent ban. No Racism - Instant-ban. We have zero tolerance for racism. No X-Ray or other related player-assisting mods. (Ask staff which Mods are allowed) - Instant-ban No Inappropriate Minecraft names - Instant-ban No swastikas, KKK or other offensive symbols/groups - Permanent ban Do not lie to staff - Varies depending on situation. Can range from warning to permanent ban.